


Особые условия

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Одно из собеседований в Призрачную эскадрилью, оставшееся в книге за кадром
Kudos: 3





	Особые условия

Новый кандидат смотрел на Веджа со спокойным интересом, будто собеседование было простой формальностью, а не могло, с шансами, поставить крест на его карьере.

Ведж не определился, нравится ему такая уверенность или нет.

— Впечатляющий послужной список, офицер Фанан, — сказал он, сверяясь с датападом. — Почти три года службы в медицинском корпусе Альянса. Гелгелар, Котлис, Эндор... 

Ведж уважительно кивнул: он был не из тех, кто недооценивает вклад техников и медиков в победу. Фанан взмахнул рукой, мол, продолжайте, продолжайте.

— После ранения — запрос на перевод, с понижением в звании... 

— Решил приложить руку к уничтожению противника. Раз уж без меня никак справиться не могут.

— Следующие два года впечатляют уже скорее разнообразием. — Ведж демонстративно листал досье, хотя и так помнил, что там написано. — Вы успели послужить канониром на фрегате, перевелись в наземные войска, а затем и в ВКС. Искали себя?

— Что-то вроде того, — пожал плечами Фанан. — На флоте оказалось скучно, хотелось более персонального участия в войне. А в пехоте каждый командир норовил сунуть мне в зубы аптечку и отправить заниматься ранеными — слегка не то, на что я рассчитывал.

— Я тоже собираюсь при необходимости использовать ваши медицинские навыки, — напомнил Ведж.

— Сколько угодно, пока ради этого вы не отстраняете меня от боевых действий.

Кивнув, Ведж снова вернулся к досье. 

— Хорошие результаты в учебной эскадрилье, перевод в действующую… Пять боевых вылетов, трое сбитых — очень неплохо. Два раза сбивали вас — вот это уже не слишком хорошо. — Он снова перелистал записи. Что-то не давало ему покоя. Вот: — За два года — шесть ранений разной степени тяжести.

Фанан театрально развел руками:

— Не всех удача балует так, как кореллиан. На некоторых она расслабляется.

— С такой неверной удачей — не хотите попробовать себя в более мирной деятельности?

— Нет. — Фанан подобрался, резко растеряв всю легкость. — Если бы хотел, меня бы здесь не было.

Ведж сам не понимал, что его так настораживает. В желании драться, невзирая на ставки, не было ничего странного, так же, как и в невезучести. Хобби Кливиану, к примеру, не везло частенько, но его любовь к бакте была поводом для шуток, а не подозрений.

Он еще раз перечитал психологический профиль — все в порядке, никаких причин для беспокойства. Но ведь бывший врач наверняка в курсе, как проводится оценка...

Стоп, Антиллес, твоя подозрительность уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Конечно, своим инстинктам он привык доверять, но нельзя же лишать человека шанса на основе пустых предположений.

— Добро пожаловать на Фолор, офицер Фанан, — решился Ведж. — Первичный отбор вы, считайте, прошли, тренировки начнутся завтра. Но имейте в виду одну вещь, — добавил он, пристально глядя на него, — я не потерплю, чтобы кто-то превращал мою эскадрилью в орудие для самоубийства.

Секунду Фанан потрясенно молчал, затем поднял искусственную руку и сжал механические пальцы в кулак:

— Вы что, думаете, я делаю это с собой специально?

Может быть, специально. Может быть, подсознательно. А может, он тут просто выставляет себя кореллианином из анекдотов, который подозревает даже собственную тень.

— Вам лучше знать, офицер. Но учтите, что в любой момент, если мне что-то такое померещится, даже если вы уже будете полноправным членом эскадрильи — вылетите из нее в две секунды. И можете дальше «искать себя» по всем подразделениям армии Новой Республики. — Ведж выдержал взгляд, хотя соревноваться с искусственным глазом было непросто. — Если вас не устраивают подобные условия, вы вольны отозвать свою кандидатуру прямо сейчас.

— Никак нет, сэр, — впервые с начала разговора Фанан вспомнил про военные манеры. — Меня все устраивает. Разрешите идти?

— Идите, — кивнул Ведж.

Когда дверь закрылась, он опустился в кресло, подпер голову рукой.

— Хоть с кем-нибудь из них, — спросил он в пространство, — будет просто?

— Разбежался, — отозвалось пространство голосом Уэса. — Следующего позвать?


End file.
